Random OneShot
by channyfan83
Summary: Just something that has been in my mind lately : RxR please!


**Sonny's POV**

"Hey Sonny! Sonny!"

"Huh?" I said while turning around, just to see the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper walking (or rather running) to me "Chad? What do you want; I'm kind of in a rush to get to rehearsal" my annoyance showing completely, it's only the first day back from the Easter holiday we had and I'm already late!

"I need to ask you a question, if that's...Um, okay with you?" Chad stuttered out eventually, gosh what's up with him? "Um... sure, what's up?" there's something bothering him but I have no idea what, maybe he's ill? Nah, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get ill.

"Do you have a map? Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes" Aww that's so sweet, he just said he keeps getting lost in my eyes...wait...WHAT? "Woah, Chad are you okay? Because I'm sure you just hit on me?" I said in disbelief, I mean you would too if he did the same to you...it's weird but very flattering. Okay...let's pretend I never said that. By the time I snapped out of my thoughts I realised Chad's left already, I take a look at my watch, I'm 15 minutes late for rehearsals, great! (Note my sarcasm there) and with that I took off.

**Lunch**

I was just in the middle of getting a froyo for the Randoms and I, when Chad comes over...again. Seriously what does he want now?

"Hey, Munroe" Okay, Sonny just ignore him.

"I just want to tell you, you're the best looking girl in here" Of course, what else would he come to talk to me about! "Well then, I better go find the best looking guy then, shouldn't I?" and with that I walked away leaving a dumbfounded Chad. Yep. I'm amazing, I didn't break and I certainly didn't stutter.

Once I got back to me and tawni's dressing room, I suddenly remembered "Oh shoot! I forgot the froyo's".

**Rehearsal Break**

I had quite a good rehearsal. I was on time; I and Tawni did great in our Check It Out Girls sketch and Marshall finally liked one of our sketch ideas! So i don't think anything can ruin my amazing half-a-day "Hey, Sonshine"...except for him.

"I was wondering, where you at my house last night?" i have noo idea where he's going with this, it's cute and all but it's slightly annoying. Why can't he just ask me out...not that I want him to, of course...hehe. Oh gosh I haven't answered his question, say anything! C'mon anything will do! The truth will help though, so just say no!

"No?"I said kinda unsure. I haven't even been to his house...EVER! What the hell.

"Oh right, that was in my dream!" and with a slight wave and a wink he left. Well that was...weird.

Aww he's dreaming about me *insert girlie squeal here*! Okay, so maybe he isn't dreaming about me since it's just a pick up line but it's still a cute thought, right?

**After Rehearsals**

So rehearsal just finished, we couldn't do much since Tawni broke a nail and then refused to rehearse the rest of the sketches. But she'll be alright by tomorrow. I hope. I'm heading to my dressing room to get changed seeing as I was still dressed as a chicken (Grady's sketch idea...don't ask) and to get some of my things before I start heading home like my phone. I was about to walk in when I suddenly bumped into Chad, God! Is he everywhere I go. Stalker much?

"Chad, move I have to get my things" seriously worse timing ever and it doesn't help that I'm wearing a chicken costume. Oh my, this is so embarrassing! "Well, Hello beautiful" he said almost a bit... what is it? Sarcastic! Yep, he's being sarcastic.

"Haha, very funny Cooper" I'm mean what is wrong with him! He goes the whole day hitting on me and here he is making fun on how I look, the guy has got gut.

"No, no. I'm being serious! You look...very, um nice! Yep, that look really suits you." Okay, that's it I'm leaving.

"Look, I'm going to go... so if you need so-" I started saying before i got cut off by Chad.

"Actually yeah, I noticed you're wearing new lipstick, mind if I taste it?" What? He wants to taste my lip-WHAT? "What! No, no you-"I got cut off by a pair of lips on mine and not just anyone's lips but Chad Dylan Coopers. After a few seconds of not knowing what was happening i started to kiss back.

And it was great.


End file.
